landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
List of residents in the Great Valley
The following is a list of recurring and minor residents of the Great Valley. Guido Main Article: Guido Guido is a Teal Blue Microraptor gui who appears in The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers. He is more of a comic relief character than previous guest characters. The Tinysauruses Main Article: Tinysaurus The Tinysauruses (called the tiny longnecks by the cast) are a colony of Mussaurus who debuted in Invasion of the Tinysauruses. Their leader is "Big Daddy", who, despite the name, is actually dwarfed by the younger Tinysauruses. Mr. Thicknose Main Article: Mr. Thicknose An old, wise Pale Yellow Pachyrhinosaurus, who claims to have been everywhere and seen everything, but has actually gained most of his knowledge from primary sources. He acts as the local teacher/lecturer of the Great Valley. Kosh Main Article: Kosh Kosh or "Mr.Clubtail" is the gluttonous Pink Ankylosaurus appearing in some of the The Land Before Time films and the TV series. His name is revealed in the end credits for The Star Day Celebration episode of the TV series. Hyp Main Article: Hyp The leader of the trio of bullying dinosaurs in The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving, who tried to cause trouble for Littlefoot and his friends. Hyp, along with his other friends Mutt and Nod, often hides his cowardliness to make him look braver, or "bigger". Eventually, Hyp and his friends help Littlefoot and his friends with helping their parents deal with a pack of Sharpteeth, and later find some food to share with others. He is a Silver colored ornithopod Hypsilophodon. The trio has not appeared since in the further sequels, although they have appeared in an episode of the TV series, The Great Egg Adventure. In that episode, Hyp still seems to like bullying. Whit Hetford voiced Hyp. Hyp's Father An often grumpy dinosaur, who yells at his son when concerned for his safety. Like his son, his attitude may have an effect on others, including Topsy, who realises the errors of his ways on raising his daughter, Cera, after witnessing Hyp's father telling off his son with the exact same words Topsy used with Cera ("I'm your father, and I know what's best for you!"). Hyp's father is not cowardly and he is not always angry; he can also be kind to others, as shown at the end of the film. In Film V he can be seen when the dinosaurs are leaving the valley. Mrs. Twoped Mrs. Twoped was an unseen friend of Tria around the time of Tricia's hatching. After Tricia ran for the very first time in The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers, Tria remarked that she couldn't wait to tell Mrs. Twoped about it. Due to her last name, Mrs. Twoped can be presumed to be a two-legged dinosaur, as well as mated (if Mrs. implies being mated in Land Before Time dinosaurs). In the Swedish translation, her name is "Fru. Rörhuvud", which translates to "Mrs. Tubehead". This may mean that she is a Parasaurolophus or hollowhorn. However, many viewers have misheard Twoped Tubehead and it may be a translation error. It also seems unlikely that Land Before Time dinosaurs would use a term like -ped. Milo, Lydia, and Plower Three Gopher-like mammals, featured in Stranger from the Mysterious Above. They believed Spike to be "The Big Wise One". Milo was voiced by Rob Paulsen, Plower by Meghan Strange, and Lydia by Anndi McAfee. Mutt Main article: Mutt & Nod One of the bullying trio, he is dim-witted and more dependent on his friends. Because he is not clever, he is more of a coward than Hyp or Nod. He usually needs a nudge from Nod in order to know when to speak. He is an Olive colored Muttaburrasaurus. Voiced by Jeff Bennett. Mutt's Father He can be seen briefly in the fight against some Velociraptors. Like his son, he is controlled by fear. He might of been hard on Mutt too like Hyp's dad was hard on Hyp in the fact that he and Mutt don't talk to eachother in the film not even after the battle with the sharpteeth nor at the end when all the dinosaurs are eating the green food together. Nod Main article: Mutt & Nod Another of Hyp's friends, a Green Nodosaurus. Nod was the depressed one of the group. He tried to be funny, but none of the others liked him. He often repeated what he said to make more sense, or tried feebly to emphasize a case made by Hyp. He usually gives Mutt a nudge to let him know when it's his turn to speak. Nod's parents didn't appear in the third film like Hyp's and Mutt's did. It is unknown who his parents are. Scott Menville voiced Nod. Pat Main Article: Pat An old but not always wise Apatosaurus, who only appeared in The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration, and was voiced by James Garner. Skip A Chipmunk-like Mammal who knows a lot about the Mysterious Beyond. Voiced by Jeff Bennett. Judging by his appearance. Swooper Main Article: Swooper Swooper is a blind old Purple Pterodactyl who Petrie and Guido meet in Black Rock. Voiced by Jess Harnell (TV series). Category:Lists